


god save me from jealous not-boyfriends

by averzierlia



Series: not-boyfriends [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt form <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html">xmen_firstkink</a>: Charles smacks someone in the face with a typewriter. The keys that fly off may or may not spell "Fuck You".</p>
            </blockquote>





	god save me from jealous not-boyfriends

Charles may or may not be drunk.

To be fair, it’s mostly Erik’s fault, because apparently the mutant they’re trying to convince to join them (and by extension, the CIA) had taken one look at Charles and decided he was ‘too young’ (her words, or rather thoughts) and had taken one look at Erik and started drooling.

So they’re at her house, with Erik fumbling through their speech about how ‘you’re not alone’ while the woman, whose power _isn’t that impressive_ , not like Charles’ mind reading, does her best to push her breasts into Erik’s face and communicate that her body is ready with just her eyebrows.

To be fair (again), Erik is doing his best to ignore her.

So Charles’ is sullenly drinking horrible tequila in the chair farthest from where Erik and the woman are sitting, trying to remember why it’s a bad idea to make the woman forget she ever saw them and drag Erik back to the car so they can get the hell out of here.

And then she puts her hand on Erik’s chest.

Charles may or may not have overreacted.

To be fair (a third time), the woman’s power is the ability to induce some sort of chemical reaction that makes the person she uses it on do her bidding until the reaction wears off. So it’s not overreacting per-say, just strategic…something. Whatever, he’s a little drunk.

Throwing the typewriter at her may have been out of hand.

On the other hand (the one that _isn’t_ holding the bottle of tequila) she has a perfect impression of the words ‘fuck you’ on her forehead and cheek and Charles really has no idea how that happened.

Erik may or may not have thought the entire thing was hilarious.

There is a morale here, Charles is sure of it.

Whatever, he’ll figure it out when he’s sober and (more importantly) not resting his head on Erik’s shoulder.


End file.
